1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new p-aminophenol derivative compounds with substituents in the 2-position and compositions for dyeing keratin fibers, especially human hair, containing these new compounds.
2. Prior Art
Oxidation dye compounds have long attained substantial importance in the art of dyeing keratin fibers, especially hair dyeing. The dyeing caused by those compounds occurs by reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of a suitable oxidizing agent. For example, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene can be used as developer substances, while resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3-aminophenol and derivatives of m-phenylen-diamine can be mentioned as coupler substances. There are numerous additional requirements for oxidation dye compounds that are used to dye human hair besides color in the desired intensity. Thus the dye compounds must be unobjectionable in regard to toxicological and dermatological properties and must provide the desired hair color with a good light fastness, fastness to a permanent wave treatment, acid fastness and fastness to rubbing. The color of the hair dyed with the dye compounds in each case must be stable for at least 4 to 6 weeks to light, rubbing and chemical agents. Furthermore an additional requirement is the production of a broad palette of different color shades using different developer and coupler substances. To obtain natural and especially fashionable color shades in the red region p-aminophenol is used, alone or in a mixture with another developer substance, in combination with a suitable coupler substance. Introduction of substituents on the p-aminophenol to improve its properties has already been attempted. DE-OS 196 07 751 discloses dye compositions, which contain p-aminophenol compounds with substituents in the 2-position acting as developer substances.
It is not possible to fulfill all the above-mentioned requirements with the currently known dye compounds. There is thus a need for new developer substances that fulfill the above-mentioned requirements in special ways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved developer compounds that fulfill the above-described requirements in a special manner.
It has now been surprisingly found that the new p-aminophenol derivative compounds according to formula (I) fulfill the many requirements for developer compounds to an especially great extent. Particularly bright or intense color shades are produced using these developer substances with predominantly known coupler substances, which are however extraordinarily light fast and fast to washing.
The subject matter of the present invention thus includes p-aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I), or their physiologically compatible water-soluble salts, 
wherein
X is oxygen, sulfur or NR5,
R1 represents hydrogen, a halogen atom, a C1- to C4-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group or a C1- to C4-alkoxy group;
R2 and R4, independently of each other, each represent hydrogen, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a C1- to C4-alkoxy group, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-alkylthioether group, a mercapto group, a nitro group, an amino group, a C1- to C6-alkylamino group, a (C1- to C6)-dialkylamino group, a xe2x80x94C(O)H group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CF3 group, a xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group, a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHR6 group, a xe2x80x94(CH2)p-CO2R7 group or a xe2x80x94(CH2)p-R8 group, with p=1, 2, 3 or 4 a xe2x80x94C(R9)xe2x95x90NR10 group or a C(R11)Hxe2x80x94NR12R13 group;
R3 represents hydrogen, a halogen atom, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, or a xe2x80x94C(O)H group;
R5 represents hydrogen, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a phenyl group or an acetyl group;
R6 represents hydrogen, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, an amino group, a xe2x80x94CO2R7 group or a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group;
R7, R9 and R11 each represent, independently of each other, hydrogen or a C1- to C4-alkyl group;
R8 represents an amino group or a nitrile group;
R10, R12 and R13 each represent, independently of each other, hydrogen, a hydroxy group, a C1- to C4-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group or a group of formula (II): 
and R14 represents hydrogen, an amino group or a hydroxy group.
The compounds of formula (I) include especially: 4-amino-2-(2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(2-furyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(pyrrol-2-yl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)phenol; 4-amino-3-chloro-2-(2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-3-methyl-2-(2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-5-chloro-2-(2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-5-methyl-2-(2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-6-chloro-2-(2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-6-methyl-2-(2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-acetyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-chloro-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-formyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-methyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-nitro-2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(4-acetyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(4-chloro-2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(4-formyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(4-methyl-2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(4-nitro-2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(5-acetyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(5-formyl-2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(5-methyl-2-thienyl)-phenol; 4-amino-2-(5-nitro-2-thienyl)phenol as well as physiologically compatible salts of these compounds.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) include those in which (i) R1 represents hydrogen and/or (ii) at least one of the groups R2, R3 and R4 represents hydrogen or a methyl group and/or (iii) X represents sulfur or oxygen.
The particularly preferred p-aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I) include 4-amino-2-(2-thienyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(3-methyl-2-thienyl) phenol and 4-amino-2-(5-methyl-2-thienyl) phenol and its physiologically compatible derivative compounds.
The compounds of formula (I) can be employed both as free bases and also in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochloroic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The preparation of aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I) can occur using the known literature synthesis methods. For example, it can occur by a palladium (0) catalyzed coupling of a substituted benzene of formula (II): 
with a heterocyclic compound of the formula (III): 
subsequently splitting off the protective group and, if necessary, reducing the nitro group; wherein the groups in formula (II) and (III) have the following significance: Ra represents a protective group, for example as described in the chapter xe2x80x9cProtective Groupsxe2x80x9d in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, Wiley Interscience, 1991 and Rb represents NHRa group or a nitrogroup; one of the groups Rc and Rd represent a halogen group, while the other represents a B(OH) group, and X, R1, R2, R3 and R4 have the same significance as in formula (I).
The compounds of formula (I) are especially suitable as developer substances in oxidation dye compositions and permit a broad palette of various color shades, which extend from blonds to browns, purples, violets to blue and black shades.
Oxidation dye compositions for oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, for example hair, fur, feathers or wool, especially human hair, based on a combination of developer and coupler substances, which contain at least one p-aminophenol derivative compound of formula (I) as developer substance, are also part of the subject matter of the present invention.
The aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I) are present in the oxidation dye compositions according to the invention in an amount of about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight, however an amount of from about 0.01 to 5.0 percent by weight is preferred and an amount of from 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight is particularly preferred.
The following coupler compounds are preferred in the compositions according to the invention: 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxy-benzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)-pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3, 5-dimethoxy-pyridine, 3, 5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxy-pyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1, 5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diamino-benzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-phenoxyacetic acid, 3-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1 -methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methyl-phenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methyl-phenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)-amino]acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]phenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2, 3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-Hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methylphenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthol acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1 3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylendioxyphenol, 3,4-methylendioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4-(2H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxyindole, 5,6-dihydroxyindolene, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolindione.
Although the advantageous properties of the aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I) described here obviously will be obtained if they are used as sole developer substance, it is advantageously also possible to use the aminophenol derivative compounds of formula (I) together with known developer substances, such as 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, N,N-bis-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene, 4-aminophenol and its derivative compounds, for example 4-amino-3-methyl-phenol, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydoxyethyl)pyrazole or tetraaminopyrimidenes.
The coupler substances and developer substances can be contained in the dye compositions according to the invention, individually or together in a mixture. The total amount of coupler and developer substances in the dye compositions of the invention (based on the total amount of the dye composition) amounts to about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight respectively, preferably about 0.01 to 5.0 percent by weight each and especially preferably from 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight each.
The total amount of the combination of developer and coupler substances in the dye composition according to the invention preferably amounts to from about 0.01 to 20 percent by weight, but an amount of from about 0.02 to 10 percent by weight is preferred and an amount of from about 0.2 to 6.0 percent by weight is especially preferred. The developer and coupler substances are generally used in about equimolar amounts, however it is not disadvantageous when the developer substance is present in a lesser or greater amount than an equimolar amount with respect to the coupler substance.
The dye composition according to the invention can also contain other dye compounds, for example 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol, and direct-dyeing dye compounds, for example triphenylmethane dye compounds, such as 4-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-yliden)-methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 510) and 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-(4xe2x80x3-imino-3xe2x80x3-methyl-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-2-methylamino-benzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 520); aromatic nitro dye compounds, such as 4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-nitro-phenol and 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)-amino-4-nitrobenzene; azo dye compounds, such as 6-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-phenyl)azo]-5-hydroxynapththalen-1-sulfonic acid sodium salt (C.I. 14 805) and dispersion dye compounds, such as 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraamino-anthraquinone and cationic dye compounds. These dye compounds can be contained in the dye composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.1 to 4.0 percent by weight.
Understandably the coupler substances and the developer substances as well as the other dye compounds, in so far as they are bases, can also be used in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, or, in so far as they have aromatic OH groups, in the form of their salts with bases, such as alkali phenolates.
Moreover cosmetic additive ingredients, which are commonly used in compositions for dyeing hair, can be used in the dye compositions according to the invention, for example antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, and perfume oils, complex formers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and care materials.
The form of the dye compositions according to the invention can be, for example, a solution, especially an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. However the forms that are particularly preferred are a cream, gel and an emulsion. Its composition is a mixture of the dye ingredients with the conventional cosmetic additive ingredients suitable for the particular preparation.
Conventional cosmetic additive ingredients in solutions, creams, emulsion or gels include, for example, solvents, such as water, lower aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerol or glycols, such as 1,2-propylene glycol, wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surfactant compounds, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzene-sulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanol amides and ethoxylated fatty acid esters; thickeners, such as higher fatty alcohols, starches, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, as well as care materials, such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The above-mentioned conventional cosmetic ingredients are used in amounts suitable for their purposes. For example, the wetting agents and emulsifiers are used in concentrations of from about 0.5 to 30 percent by weight, the thickeners are used in an amount of from about 0.1 to 25 percent by weight and the care materials are used in concentrations of from about 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight.
The dye compositions according to the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline according to their composition. The compositions preferably have a pH from 6.5 to 11.5. Their pH can be adjusted in the basic range with ammonia. Also organic amines can be used for this purpose, including monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or also inorganic bases, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Inorganic or organic acids can be used for adjusting the pH in the acid range, for example phosphoric acid, acetic acid, citric acid or tartaric acid.
In order to use the oxidation hair dye composition for dyeing hair the above-described dye compositions according to the invention are mixed with an oxidizing agent immediately prior to use and an amount of the mixture sufficient to dye the hair is applied to the hair, according to the hair abundance, generally from about 60 to 200 grams.
Principally hydrogen peroxide, or its addition compounds with urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate, can be used in the form of a 3 to 12 percent, preferably 6 percent, aqueous solution as the oxidizing agent for developing the hair dye. Air oxygen can also be used as the oxidizing agent. If a 6 percent hydrogen peroxide solution is used as oxidizing agent, the weight ratio of hair dye composition and oxidizing agent is 5:1 to 1:2, but preferably 1:1. Larger amounts of oxidizing agent are used above all with larger dye concentrations in the hair dye composition, or when at the same time a strong bleaching of the hair is desired. The mixture of the oxidizing agent and the dye composition of the invention is allowed to act on the hair for about 10 to 45 minutes, preferably 30 minutes, at 15 to 50 degrees Celsius. The hair is then rinsed with water and dried. If necessary it is washed with a shampoo and eventually after-rinsed with a weak organic acid, such as citric acid or tartaric acid. Subsequently the hair is dried.
The hair dye composition according to the invention with a content of diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) as developer substance permits hair dyeing with outstanding color fastness, especially light fastness, fastness to washing and fastness to rubbing. The dye composition according to the invention provides a broad palette of different color shades, which extend from blond to brown, purple, violet to blue and black shades, according to the type and composition of the dye compounds in it. Particularly the color shades produced have outstanding color intensity. The very good dyeing properties of the compositions according to the invention include the production of good color coverage and dyeing of gray, chemically not-previously damaged hair without problems.
The following examples should serve to illustrate the invention, but details present in these examples should not be considered as further limiting the following appended claims, unless they are explicitly included in the following appended claims.